New Super Mario Bros. U
Summary New Super Mario Bros. U is an Action/Adventure game that is availeble for the Wii U. Story As Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and a few Toads were having dessert together, Bowser Koopa (Mario & Luigi's eternal enemy) comes and crashes their get together at Peach's Castle and (what do you know) kidnaps Peach in her own castle. Mario, Luigi and the Toads have to fight against Bowser and his Kooplings and rescue Peach. Game Modes The Adventure Guide Mario through his latest journey and helphim defeat Bowser and his Kooplings. Challenge Mode You can play many different challenges in this mode either race against the timer, collect as many coins as you can, defeat as many enemies as you can and even use as many power-ups as you can. Boost Rush In this mode, you collect coins to increase your speed so you can finish first in the set courses. If 4 players are playing, a 5th player with the Wii U controller can create temperary platforms. Coin Battle Play against your friends to collect as many coins as you can in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts As being a huge Nintendo fan, I know that it's a tradition for Nintendo to Chirssan they're new console with a game starring everybody's favorite plumber. Of course, I got my new Wii U recently along with this game. So I'll review it for you. Graphics The graphics in this game are what you expect from the NSMB games. Because Mario is based off of a cartoon, that is what the grahics in this look like. They look very good (especially if you have a high definition cable which should come with the console). The Backgrounds look great and the character sprites also look good, though most of the character sprites are from previous NSMB games and only a few new enemies are in this game. Rating: '''9.5 Music I was quite surprised with the soundtrack, this is because it has some new tracks (especially in the regular and mushroom platform stages), though other stages such as the wet and underwater stages as well as the mid-boss and boss stages maintain their tracks. So, this is quite half-n-half if you ask me. '''Rating: 8 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are a good blend of old and new sound bits. Of course, there are the sounds from SMB games from the past as well as the more recent NSMB games with only some brand new sounds in the game. I personally like the old sound bits because it brings out a great sense of Nostalgia and the good, old days of SMB games. 'Rating:'8.5 Gameplay/Controls Because this is a NSMB game, it mixes gameplay borrowed from old SMB games as well as bring in something completly new. One thing that is new in this game is that the Mario Bros. have a new power-up in thier power-up arsenal: The Squirell Mushroom which allows them to cover more ground by gliding through the air. Yoshi also makes a return to this game as the Bros. can ride this lovable green dinosaur and can also use other Yoshis for various purposes. If you're playing with 4 players in the Boost Rush Mode, a 5th player can also create platforms that the other 4 players can use. The controls in this game are very versatile. You can play with the lavishly big Wii U controller or the Wii Remote, and the controlls (true to Mario fashion) are very easy to learn. '''Rating: '''10 Replay Value There are a lot of game modes to play and most of them have a lot of stages you can play on (albeit some of them are locked and must meet certain conditions to unlock them). The game is also fun with 4 players as well. Connected to the Nintendo Network, you can download DLC (to come at a later time) and even play these modes online. The versatility in this game is almost endless. '''Rating: '''9 Final Thoughts Nintendo doesn't rest on their laurels when it comes to their trademark games (either it be Mario or Zelda). They make sure that they're games are fun even after beating the game's adventure and do not disappoint, and New Super Mario Bros. U will definately make sure to achieve all of these expectations. '''Overall Rating: '''9